Long Live
by rubylicious
Summary: Caine, Diana and Drake's time at Coates Academy. Pre-FAYZ. I do not own GONE, Michael Grant does. Caine/Diana, possibly future minor Drake/Penny. Lots of Michael Grant's characters, but lots of OCs. Rated T for language, and because of DRAKE! DISCONTINUED SORRY
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I have not been updating lately – I have had writers block and I have been reading the GONE series by Michael Grant – which, in fact, is the fandom in this fic. Anyway, I also wanted to mention I'll have a weird update schedule – my aim is to update once a week, or if I'm busy, once a fortnight. Another thing I wanted to say was that the title of this (Long Live) is a Taylor Swift song. The line in it "We were the kings and the queens" inspired it. Idk why, but it did. And also, I know that Caine and Diana weren't dating Pre-FAYZ, but in this story, they dating-to-be, if that's a thing. Basically they will be dating later in the story. ANYWAY I'll stop rambling and let you enjoy the story.**

 _Chapter One_

Diana Ladris sat in the back of her Dad's limousine, with the tinted window rolled down, her hair flowing behind her in the wind. It was good to come home for the summer to see her friends, but it got a bit boring after a while. The car rolled into the poor excuse for a parking lot at Coates Acadmey – which was a rather large patch of gravel and dust. The car door swung open and she stepped out, wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white T-shirt, through which you could make out a blurry image of her black bra, and a pair of black heels and matching Ray-Bans. Her manicured hand closed around the handle of her large, black suitcase. She spotted her roommate, Carmen Peters, and approached her.

"Hey, Diana! Good break?" Carmen asked. Carmen was one of the only girls Diana got along with at Coates, along with Iris Woods and Delilah Phelps. Diana and the rest of the girls suspected it was because of Diana's close relationship with Caine Soren.

"Hey, Carmen. It was good seeing my old friends and all, but apart from that, it was a drag." Carmen giggled at this remark.

"Look, I'll catch up with you guys later. Have you seen Caine anywhere?" Diana asked, her dark eyes scanning the 'parking lot'.

"Um, I think I saw his car somewhere over there." Carmen pointed off in some direction.

"Thanks, Carmen. See ya."

"See ya!" Carmen waved as Diana pushed through the crowd of people and cars towards the direction Carmen pointed to.

Kyle stepped out of his car. His twin sister, Isabelle, stepped out after him.

"Well, see ya, Izzy, I'm going." Kyle smirked and dragged his suitcase behind him. Isabelle huffed and sped off in the other direction. Kyle continued to make his way through the crowd, in hopes of asking someone (possibly a hot girl) where the front office was located. Soon enough, Kyle had his eyes on his prey: A girl with long, brown hair, a body structure that other girls would die for and casual yet classy clothes. Kyle didn't know what colour her eyes were, as a pair of black Ray-Bans were covering them. He approached her, grinning.

"Hey, sugar, could you show me to the front office? We could take a little stop along the way, if you" She cut him off.

"No. I'm looking for someone." She snapped and pushed him aside. _Playing hard to get, is she? Hah, I'll deal with that,_ Kyle thought. He began to follow her, taking care that she didn't notice him. Kyle's eyes narrowed when he saw that she was standing next to another guy. This guy had dark hair and a slim figure. Their backs were turned, so Kyle couldn't see his face. At that moment, the girl turned her head, looking directly at Kyle. She gave him the finger and yelled "I don't like blondes!" And turned back around.

"I don't like blondes!" Diana turned her head around to face Caine again. Caine glanced behind him to see a blonde boy who looked like he had his head up his arse. Caine looked at Diana again.

"A complete idiot." Diana explained, answering Caine's thoughts. Caine nodded in response. Caine's brown eyes spotted another blonde approaching them. That blonde's name was Drake Merwin.

"Hi," Drake said gruffly.

"I think," Diana said. "we've already got one target."

"Who?" Drake questioned eagerly. Although Diana and Drake had a deep hatred for each other, they both had a deep passion for making people feel crap about themselves.

"That dickhead, I'm guessing." Caine gestured to the blonde kid which wasn't Drake. Diana nodded.

"Yep," she popped the 'p'. "You guessed right."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 **Kyle** flopped down on his bed after unpacking his belongings. His roommate, Caleb, seemed to be the "gossip guy" around Coates.

"So, Kyle, there are a couple of things you need to know around here, to, you know, make sure your life isn't ruined." Caleb said.

"Like what?" Kyle asked.

"Number one: Don't mess with Caine Soren, Drake Merwin or Diana Ladris. Adding on to this, if you mess with Diana, you'll not only have her angry with you, you'll also get Caine. And if you get Caine, you generally get Drake holding a grudge against you, too. So the three are a packaged deal." Caleb explained. Kyle nodded. _Well,_ he thought. _I bet I could beat any of the two guys in a fight. Hah!_

"Number two: Don't get on Mrs. Yana's bad side. She teaches algebra, and if she catches you doing one bad thing, you'll most likely have a month's worth of scraping gum off desks and scrubbing graffiti off walls." Caleb continued.

"And last but not least, number three: Steer clear of this girl, Taylor. She literally lives to find out everyone's secrets. _Everyone's._ So stay away from her."

"Kay," Kyle said.

"If you want," Caleb said. "I can show you around." Caleb said. Kyle nodded.

"Sure," he said. "Why not?" _I can ditch him for some cooler guys later,_ Kyle thought.

"It's almost lunch, so I'll take you to the cafeteria first." Caleb declared, and the pair set off.

 **Diana** lounged on her bed, her Ray-Bans on her head. She idly flipped through a book. Carmen was applying makeup.

"So, what do you think our new roommate will be like?" Carmen asked. Diana sighed. The girls were getting a new roommate this year, bringing the number of girls in their dorm to three. Diana had liked having just Carmen as her roommate. Just Carmen. No one else, just Carmen.

"I dunno," Diana said. "But we'll still be in charge here, believe me."

"You mean _you'll_ still be in charge," Carmen teased. "Don't worry, I'd be _horrible_ at being in charge."

Diana was taken aback by this, but happy at the same time. Diana would show the new girl who was boss around here. In the dorm, Diana. Generally, Diana and Caine. Between girls, Diana, Carmen, Delilah and Iris. Diana smirked to herself. The new girl wouldn't know what hit her. Speak of the devil, the door swung open and a girl sashayed inside. Her straight, blonde hair was in a ponytail. She wore a pink dress with matching heels. _Pink, ugh,_ Diana thought. _I feel like puking._ She wore pink eyeshadow, lipstick and blush. _How much more pink can this girl get?_ Diana thought.

"Hey, I'm Isabelle. Isabelle Dawson." She smiled in a sickly-sweet voice. Isabella dragged her pink suitcase in, her hand (with pink painted nails) wrapped around the handle.

"Hi, I'm Carmen Silver, and this is-"

"Diana Ladris." Diana cut Carmen off. "Pleased to meet you. Now, go unpack. I have somewhere to be." Diana smiled. If Isabelle's voice was sugar-coated, Diana's was doused with vinegar. "See you, Carmen. I'm going to meet Caine." Diana stood up, picked up a pen and notepad and left the room.

 **Carmen** proceeded to talk to Isabelle after Diana's exit.

"Ok, Isabelle, just wanted to say, Diana's the boss around here, along with Caine Soren and Drake Merwin. Don't cross them." Carmen stood up. "I'd better go. I'll leave you to unpack."

 **Caine** sat at the table with Drake, waiting for Diana to come. He hadn't gotten his lunch yet, he wanted to wait for Diana. Drake, however, was wolfing down his meal. He looked around nervously to see Diana enter the cafeteria clutching a notepad and pen. She sat down at the table.

"I thought we'd start writing the list." Diana said. Caine stood up.

"I'll go and get us some food and find out what that blonde jerk's name is." Caine left the table and approached the long waiting line. Kids immediately moved out of the way for Caine, except for when he came to one kid, who just so happened to be blonde.

"What's your name?" Caine asked quietly.

"Kyle Dawson. And who are you, punk?"

"Seriously? Punk? I'm Caine Soren, and for your information, I am not a _punk._ Now move."  
"What if I don't want to move?" Kyle puffed out his chest. Caine focused his mind. Kyle flew out of the way, as if an invisible person had shoved him.

"What the?" Kyle muttered. Caine stepped forward and the remainder of the kids moved out of the way for him. Caine was soon at the front of the line. Caine got two serves of food and walked briskly back to their table. Caine looked at the list. Diana had already scrawled down two names:

 _Isabelle Dawson_

 _James Green_

"I put Miss Dawson here on, and Drakey-Wakey put Mr. Green on the list." Drake bristled at the nickname Diana gave him. Every year, Diana, Drake and Caine composed a list of people to ruin.

"Well, I found out what that blonde's name was," Caine said. "Kyle Dawson. He called me a punk."

Diana scrawled down the name. Caine and Diana simultaneously began to eat. Drake had already finished. Caine spotted a girl walking across the room. Her all-pink attire made him want to throw up. Diana saw him looking at her in disgust.

"And that, my friend, is Isabelle Dawson, of whom I am assuming is the sibling of Kyle Dawson."


	3. Chapter 3

**At the very start of this, Diana teases Isabelle. I know the remarks aren't super hurtful, but since Diana is very experienced at that kinda thing, she knows that Isabelle is such a baby that she'll get quite offended at the stuff Diana calls her. There's also some Caina in this chapter. There's also some Caina in this chapter. YAY!**

 _Chapter Three_

 **Isabelle** walked through the cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. She walked to one of the emptiest tables, consisting of three people. One of them was Diana, and the other two were guys. They were both good-looking, one had dark hair, the other blonde.

"Hi, Diana!" Isabelle said. Diana's dark eyes glared at Isabelle's green ones.

"Hi, Isabelle," Diana smiled. "Why don't you go sit over there with those other girls, you I think you guys have stuff in common! I mean, you all look like someone's vomited pink all over you." Diana smirked as she pointed to a table of other girls all dressed in pink. Isabelle was taken aback. At her old school, all the cool girls wore all pink. Clearly, it was a different case at Coates Academy.

"How did you even get in here?" Diana smirked. "Did you go over the legal amount of pink per person?"

"Actually, I got in here because I robbed a store once. My parents only sent me here because my brother is such a handful, and they thought they may as well get rid of me while they had the chance." Isabelle sniffed as she turned away from the trio. She approached the table of pink girls and asked to sit down.

 **Drake** smirked. Although he hated Diana's guts, he had to admit, that girl's reaction was pretty funny. His hatred for Diana soon began to come back to his mind, and he thought _I would have done a much better job than that. I'd have beaten her to a pulp._ Drake then proceeded to imagine making Isabelle Dawson cry as he ripped out her pet rabbit's (he assumed a girl like her would have one) insides. Drake was snapped out of his fantasies as Caine and Diana announced to him that they were going back to their dorms. As the two left, Drake sighed. Not having anything better to do, he stood up and left the cafeteria in hopes of finding some wimpy new kid to terrorize (although that was one of his favorite things to do).

 **Diana** entered her dorm to find Carmen, Iris and Delilah inside. They glanced up as Diana entered.

"Hi, Diana, good to see you." Iris smiled. Diana liked the fact that whenever Iris spoke she was not squealing like a little girl getting a new Barbie doll.

"Hey Iris." Diana grinned back at her. Diana's dark eyes were drawn to the third bed in the room: Isabelle's. The bedcovers were pink and white, and the majority of the décor around Isabelle's space were pink, and the remainder were either white, black, purple or red.

"It's, erm, a rather, um, lovely colour scheme your new roommate is going for, isn't it?" Delilah, the most 'proper' one of the girls, joked. The other three laughed along with her, until someone crashed the party.

And it wasn't Isabelle.

Or Kyle.

It was Caine.

Diana knew it was him, because ever since Caine and Diana arrived at Coates, they both knocked precisely four times when at each other's dorms. Diana stood up and promptly answered the door.

"What do you want, Caine?" She sighed, with slight anger seeping through her voice.

"I, um, wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy, we can talk another ti-" Caine was cut off by Diana.

"Girls, I'll be back soon." Diana placed a hand on Caine's chest and pushed him out the door softly. She stepped out and shut the door.

"What is it?" Diana asked.

"Well, um, never mind." Caine seemed to have lost some courage. Diana smiled in her mind.

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" She teased. "Didn't have anything better to do?" Although she would never, ever, ever tell a soul, Diana was, to be honest, hoping Caine would ask her out.

"Well, um, I-" Diana once again cut him off, but this time not with words.

 **Caine** was blown away. He _had_ been planning on asking Diana out, but he had lost his nerve. _Great,_ he had thought. _Interrupt her time with her friends and then sound like a bumbling idiot. Perfect start, couldn't ask for anything better._ But it all changed when she kissed him. For a moment, Caine couldn't breathe or think straight, but he then pulled himself together. He moved his hands onto her waist and she moved hers onto his shoulders. Caine didn't know how long it lasted, but Diana abruptly pulled away, red in the face.

"Dian-" Caine was yet again cut off, this time by Diana retreating back to her room. In anger, Caine focused his mind and toppled a plant-pot over. Since last year, Caine had discovered he had some kind of power; giving him the ability to move objects with his mind. Diana called it telekinesis. Diana, on the other hand, was able to accurately record the level of power another person had. Diana had read Drake, but he had no sign of The Power, as the trio called it. Caine sometimes wondered if there were other kids with The Power at Coates, but he was yet to find out, although he planned to. Caine sighed, thinking that Diana probably wanted some alone time. With a heavy heart, he trudged back to his dorm.

An entire week had passed since **Kyle** had arrived at Coates. He had tried to talk to the girl he had met in the parking lot, but he didn't get a chance. Diana, he was told her name was, seemed to always be around the dark haired boy, Caine.

" _Caine,"_ Kyle muttered the name poisonously under his breath. Why did _Caine_ get to be close to Diana? Why did _Caine_ get to be the one who Diana flirted with? And why was _Caine_ allowed to flirt back? Caine was attractive, Kyle understood that. But, in his 'humble' opinion, Kyle thought he was so much more appealing to the eye than Caine was. Kyle also hadn't been able to hang with anyone cooler than Caleb, who was considered a bit of a loser. Kyle thought he would be able to hang around 'the coolest of the cool', but all hopes of that vanished when he found out that Caine was considered 'the coolest of the cool'. However, he had been able to get the attention of a kid named Benno, and was hoping to become friends with him. Anyway, he had caught up with his sister, Isabelle, who, in fact, was the roommate of Carmen Silver and Diana Ladris. _The_ Diana Ladris. So Kyle got the room number out of her and was now standing at their door, about to knock. He rapped sharply on the door. It swung open with Diana Ladris standing there, hands on her hips, leaning in the doorframe. When she saw who was there, she slammed the door shut again.

"Diana, wait! I want to talk to you!" Kyle called, banging on the door.

"Shut the hell up, Kyle! Leave me alone!" Diana screeched, although her voice was muffled.

"It's because I'm not Caine, isn't it!" Kyle snarled. The door suddenly flew back open, Diana's fist made hard contact with his face, and then BANG! The door was once again closed. Kyle swore loudly and headed back to his dorm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Why hello there. It's been, what, half a year? *hides and smiles sheepishly* Yah. Even if they seem pretty pathetic, here are my reasons:  
1\. Two words: writer's block. **

**2\. I kinda went out of the GONE fandom for a while, but I recently re-read them and fell back in love with the whole fandom.**

 **3\. I started high school this year (for those of you who live in America, I think I would be in middle school), and the homework is a stress overload.**

 **I would also like to briefly answer some reviews:**

 **Guest: I have always imagined Diana's family being extremely wealthy, but I get what you're saying. Also, like I said at the start of this story, they are going to end up dating in this, even though they don't start dating canonically until GONE. Overall, thanks for the feedback.**

 **The Doctor (guest): Thanks for the positive feedback, it's always nice to hear what people like about your story. Also, as a side note, are you a fan of Doctor Who? I'm a complete whovian, so I just had to ask :).**

 **FAYZlover101: I have the same feelings as you about Kyle and Isabelle. Thanks for the feedback!  
**

**Also I would like to say a quick thank you to Nobody has no body for reviewing, and everyone else who I haven't mentioned.**

 **Now on with the story!**

 **CHAPTER 4:**

"What was that all about?" **Carmen** asked. Diana hesitated for a moment and then proceeded to reply, "Nothing important. Anyway, where were we?"  
" _So,"_ Iris began. "There's this one guy, his name's Kyle, who I think is, like, hot as."

"OOOH!" Carmen squealed. Her and Iris were always the most boy-crazed out of all of them.

"Wait," Diana interjected. "Kyle as in Kyle Dawson?"

"Yes! Do you know him?" Iris replied in her bubbly voice.

"Yeah, he's a total prick, but you know, I won't judge your opinion." Diana replied.

Iris looked hurt.

"Um, you _did_ just judge her taste in boys then, Diana." Delilah pointed out.

"No, I didn't."  
"Yes, you did." Iris perked up, glaring at Diana.

"I did not!" Diana gave Iris her best death stare.

"You so did!"

"Did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Did no-"

"GUYS!" Carmen decided to break up the argument. "Seriously? You're acting like 2 year olds! Quit it!"

Iris ducked her head shamefully, but Diana did quite the opposite.

"Did not," she muttered.

"Diana, why do you _always_ have to get the last word! Why can't you shut up for once?" Iris suddenly shrieked. Then, her voice reduced to a whisper. "Why can't you, just for once, say something nice about the guy I like." Diana looked at Iris in disbelief. Iris stared her back down, however her death stare was weak. Iris then proceeded to raise her voice and yell "WHY DOES ALL THE ATTENTION HAVE TO BE ON YOU, 24/7!" Carmen was shocked. This was so unlike Iris, and Carmen knew it wasn't going to end well.

"Get out." Diana murmured.

"What?" Iris asked.

"I said get out!" Diana screamed suddenly.

"Diana, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I don't know what came over me, I-"

"GET. THE. FUCK. OUT! GET OUT OF MY DORM!" Diana hollered.

Delilah took Iris' hand. Iris was completely reduced to tears.

"Come on, Iris. I think it's time we left." Delilah shot one last menacing glare at Diana and left, comforting Iris. As soon as the door shut, it opened once more.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Asked Isabelle, shocked at the sight of Diana, who was shaking with fury.

"Just come in, Isabelle. And be quiet." Carmen told the pink-clad girl. Isabelle did as she was told, and swiftly changed into her pyjamas. Carmen was stunned to see that she slept in a black Fallout Boy t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts. However, a little bit of the Isabelle Carmen knew still shone through, as she paired the bedtime ensemble with pink bunny slippers and a pink silk sleeping mask. Isabelle climbed into bed.

"Diana, I'm heading off to bed. I'm really tired." Carmen told her friend.

"Okay. I'll do the same." Diana replied with a shaky voice. Carmen suspected she was terrified that she had just ruined her friendship with 2 of the 3 girls she got along with. Honestly, Carmen wouldn't be surprised if she had. The two girls changed into their PJ's, Diana wearing a tight singlet and a pair of Victoria's Secret underwear, and Carmen in a Taylor Swift t-shirt and tracksuit pants. Carmen considered saying goodnight to Diana but decided against it. Diana and Carmen both got into their separate beds and drifted off to sleep.

 **Caine** was furious. He'd gone back to his dorm to find Drake absent, so he went to bed and had a magnificent dream about Diana. Alas, however, when he awoke he found Drake asleep on the floor and something far, far worse.

"DRAKE!" Caine bellowed. Drake stirred. "DRAKE!" This time, Drake's eyes flittered open.

"Wharr?" he slurred.

"YOU'VE BROKEN MY WARDROBE AND PUT MY BLAZER IN THE TOILET AGAIN!" Caine fumed.

"Oh, yeah, that. Why did you wake me up for that?" Drake said, closing his eyes.

Caine focused and managed to fling Drake across the room and into an open wardrobe, then scurry off and use his powers to fish his blazer out of the toilet.

"AAGH!" Caine heard Drake yell from inside the wardrobe.

"Dude, it's 8, class starts at 9, you needed to wake up anyway," Caine called back, pulling his school shirt on after tossing his soaked blazer over the towel rack.

Caine emerged from the bathroom to find Drake in his boxers and shirt. Caine grabbed a random pair of pants from the ground, (he couldn't tell the difference between his and Drake's) and pulled them on. After doing some more preparing (brushing teeth, combing hair etc.) he headed down too breakfast with Drake. Caine checked his wristwatch and saw that the time was 8:25 am.

Diana was absent, so Caine sat down at their normal table with Drake. _Damn,_ Caine thought. _Why do girls take so long to get ready?_ All he really wanted to do was talk to Diana about the previous night.

"Drake, do me a favour and get us some breakfast." Caine ordered.

"Sure," Drake replied and queued up. Caine spotted Diana entering the cafeteria. She slid down next to him.

"Your blazer's damp." Was the first thing she said.

"Um, yeah…" Caine trailed off in embarrassment. "Look, about last night, I- "At that moment, Drake arrived with 2 trays of toast, scrambled eggs and bacon.

"I'm not getting any for Diana." He said quickly. "Also, I forgot to say yesterday, but is it possible that I may have developed any, you know," Drake dropped his voice to a whisper, " _powers,_ over the holidays?" Diana sighed and grabbed his arm.

"Nope," She smirked. Caine then remembered she had no food.

"Would you like me to get you some breakfast?" He offered.

"Nope, from now on I'm skipping breakfast. I really need to cut down on some calories." Diana replied. She suddenly looked up, and Caine followed her gaze. Iris and Delilah walked past. Iris wouldn't look at either of them and seemed… upset. Delilah on the other hand gave Diana a death stare that could give Diana herself a run for her money. When they had gone, Delilah pulled the notepad and pen out of her bag and scribbled down another name onto the list.

 _Delilah Phelps_


End file.
